The present invention generally relates to network communications and, more particularly, to a method and system for providing rollover service in asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) digital subscriber line (DSL) systems.
Regional Bell operating company (RBOC) is a term describing one of the U.S. regional telephone companies (or their successors) that were created as a result of the breakup of AMERICAN TELEPHONE AND TELEGRAPH COMPANY(copyright) (ATandT(copyright), known also as the Bell System) by a U.S. Federal Court consent decree on Dec. 31, 1983. The seven original regional Bell operating companies were AMERITECH(copyright), BELL ATLANTIC(copyright), BELLSOUTH(copyright), NYNEX(copyright), PACIFIC BELL(copyright), SOUTHWESTERN BELL(copyright), AND US WEST(copyright). Each of these companies owned at least two Bell operating companies. The BOCs were given the right to provide local phone service while ATandT(copyright) was allowed to retain its long-distance service. The RBOCs and their constituent BOCs are part of the class of local exchange carriers (LECs).
In addition to the RBOCs, there are more than 100 other franchised local telephone companies classed as local exchange carriers. Competitive local exchange carriers (CLECs) are additional companies allowed to compete with the LECs. These include ATandT in some localities and power companies. An interexchange carrier is a long-distance carrier that carries traffic between LECs.
CLECs try to deliver service, which is priced below that of the dominant ILEC (Incumbent Local Exchange Carrier) to remain competitive, but also try to deliver service, which is superior in terms of value, customer responsiveness, and flexibility. Additional service features and incentives are often employed by CLECs to remain competitive with ILECs
Rollover is a feature commonly provided by ILECs to business customers. In this feature, an incoming call is rolled over to the next available central office (CO) line connected to the phone customer""s business. This permits customers to call a single phone number at the business, and the call is automatically routed to the first available line. These lines have their own phone number associated with them, but it is not necessary to know the phone numbers of the additional lines.
Typically, the customer would have a business phone system (e.g., key system) hooked to the many CO lines with attendants answering the incoming calls (e.g., customer service offices). The desired rollover hunt group is specified by the business owner. The ILEC charges for this service. The rollover feature is typically implemented in the CO switch (e.g., 5ESS) and is operated by the ILEC.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and system, which provides support for a rollover feature such that a CLEC can receive the revenue for the feature. A further need exists for implementing the rollover feature in an ADSL/ATM bypass network.
A method and system for providing rollover service from a competitive local exchange carrier (CLEC) is disclosed. A routing table is provided which includes call reference values stored within a local bypass system. An incoming call is checked against the call reference values to determine if a call reference value of the incoming call is associated with a grouping of call reference values. The call is connected to a destination associated with a next available call reference value in the grouping using a network control system located within the local bypass system. Since the CLEC provides the service by employing the network control system, the CLEC has the capability of billing the customer directly for the rollover service.